


a picture book: i couldn't help but fall for you

by miscrece



Series: i requite love [2]
Category: Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Other, Persona 5 Spoilers, just a bunch of drawings idk, third semester spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscrece/pseuds/miscrece
Summary: a collection of illustrations made by yours truly, based on scenes from my maruki/reader fici couldn't help but fall for youonce i complete the original work, i will draw out more scenes :)as of right now, the first illustration displayed is a spoiler to my fic. i encourage you to read it first, then come back here!
Series: i requite love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	a picture book: i couldn't help but fall for you

**chapter twelve: the witch of aeaea**

Reader's Persona: Circe

  
"As the exiled daughter of the sun Titan Helios and the Oceanic nymph Perse, Circe lives her days Aeaea as a lone witch. She enjoys seducing sailors only to turn them into pigs and other beasts, but sometimes unwittingly falls in love with her visitor. After meeting Odysseus, who she could not fool thanks to Hermes's warning, she births his son who she protected from even the Olympians. It is said she gave up her godly powers so she may live as a mortal alongside her mortal lover."  
  
_^ idk how much of this is truly rooted in Greek mythology, but I recently read Circe by Madeline Miller (amazing read btw) and fell in love with her rendition of this complete badass of a woman, so that's what iIbased reader's persona off of. Many accounts exist of Circe being an evil femme fatale, but I much prefer this version of her. she reigns fury on dudebro sailors but guards and protects those she loves with her life, even against someone like Athena._  
  
\- Circe primarily uses Almighty spells. Reader has a ton of SP + an SP regenerative skill so they can safely use Almighty throughout Palace infiltrations. Circe's most ultimate spell is akin to Lucifer's Morning Star/Satanael's Black Viper: Lover's Gaze  
\- Circe also has healing spells at her disposal: namely, Diarahan  
\- She learns both Heat Riser and Debilitate, one after the other  
\- Her growths are primarily in magic and endurance  
\- Her trait, Devotee's Passion, increases the amount of SP restored to self while occasionally decreasing the cost of SP on skills by 50%. This extends to the entire party at times, depending on her luck stat.  
\- Circe is weak to wind. She is strong against nuclear and fire, and blocks bless attacks.  
  
A possible skill set for Circe at level 99:  
\- Megidoloan  
\- Lover's Gaze: colossal almighty damage to one foe. high chance of inflicting brainwash  
\- Diarahan  
\- Almighty Amp  
\- Invigorate 3  
\- Auto-Karn: begin every battle with either Tetrakarn or Makarakarn  
\- Heat Riser  
\- Concentrate  
  
Reader's Metaverse outfit is purposefully modeled after Maruki's outfit, mostly via color scheme. It's reminiscent of a more contemporary, sophisticated witch.  
Their code name is Gazelle.

_yeah they're op lol <3 it's how strongly they love maruki don't @ me_


End file.
